Door To The 21st Century
by CarpeNoctemEtDiem
Summary: A new enemy has threatened 30th Century Crystal Tokyo and traveled to take over an alternate 21st century. It is up to Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn to help the millenium along side Percy Jackson and the demigods of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood to stop the new enemy and save history.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

_**In the future, the Earth is ruled by Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, formerly Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. They bore a daughter who is revered as Princess Lady Serenity and protected by the Sailor Asteroids: Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno, Sailor Ceres, and Sailor Vesta. Along with guardian and dear friend Sailor Saturn, the princess becomes the Sailor Chibi Moon, guardian of 30th Century Tokyo. The land had been peaceful for many a time now and the girls have settled into a regular routine. But a new enemy is to appear. And so our story begins...**_

"Hurry up Chibiusa or we'll get sweets without you!" called Reiko Kyoto

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"_ My name is Usagi Tsukino, but most people call me Chibiusa. I am 16 years old and attend Crystal Academy in Crystal Tokyo_

"And I thought I was always late but here you are Chibiusa. I mean, you're the crown princess!" cried Naoko Shiga _I am also the crown princess and heir to the throne of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion_

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth. "Naoko! Do you want to blow our cover? No one in Crystal Academy should now our identities!" scolded Midori Akita.

Everyone started to giggle collectively. "Oh lighten up Midori! I'm sure no one heard us." said Akane Miyazaki.

"Akane's right. Relax. We are prepared for everything just in case." commented Hotaru Tomoe.

_This is normal for us. These girls and I are the guardians of the 30th century. I am Sailor Chibi Moon. Reiko is Sailor Ceres, Naoko is Sailor Pallas, Midori is Sailor Juno, and Akane is Sailor Vesta. They are my guardians, the Sailor Asteroids. My best friend is Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. Though she is one of my mom's guardians, she really protects me most of the time._

Hotaru tsked as she fixed my buns. _She acts like my mom though._ "Spending too much time with Hikaru are we?"

I blushed like mad. It sent off a chain reaction of inquiry into my love life. Hikaru Sato was my boyfriend, but he was also Helios, protector of Elysion. After some time, I wanted the question and teases to stop. "Enough!" I cried. "Yes I was with Hikaru, but that was earlier today. Now, can we just go to the sweet store?"

"Ahh, young love." sighed Reiko. "If we could only experience it ourselves." This got all the other girls sighing and dreaming of their own prince. It was all we talked about as we went to get our sweets after school.

"My mistress, the preparations for our journey are complete."

"Excellent. Ready the troops. It is time to pay the past a visit" said the woman in black.

An ominous laughter filled the air and her minions gathered the supplies for the mission.

Setsuna Meioh reclined in a couch, reading a book and drinking tea when she heard the laughter distantly through the Doors of Time-Space. She bolted up and transformed into Sailor Pluto, Guardian of The Underworld and Keeper of The Door of Time. Pluto rushed to the doors where the laughter disturbed the peace of her domain. As she pushed through the doors, she saw a storm coming from the distance. Pluto examined the phenomenon and to her dread, someone had created a hole to another universe, similar to her own. The tampering of that universe could change the fate of that universe and let these creatures change any history they wanted to. Pluto had seen enough. "Garnet Ball!" she shouted. A ball of garnet colored energy surrounded and transported to the court of Neo Queen Serenity.

As Setsuna transformed into her princess form, she noticed a woman move through the shadows. This woman had flowing black hair and piercing green eyes set against a alabaster complexion. Her gown was that of dark green and she radiated a dark aura that had not been seen for many a millennia. "Stop!" Setsuna cried, but as soon as she noticed the woman, she saw her disappear in the shadows. As fast as possible, she ran into the courtroom and saw Serenity dozing off in her plush throne.

"Serenity! Serenity! Wake up!" but the queen was already into a deep sleep.

"Mamo-chan..." the queen mumbled in her sleep.

"USAGI!"

"WAHHH! Setsuna-chan! Oh my, and I was having such a nice dream too..."

"Queen, who was that woman? The one with the dark aura?"

The Queen looked puzzled. "What woman? No one else has been in the court since you have arrived." But the look in her bright blue eyes was somewhat empty. There was something missing.

"My queen, how long were you dreaming?"

"It has been...um...hmm I can't seem to remember."

It was what Setsuna has feared. Someone had been in the Crystal Palace. A new enemy had appeared.

"Pluto! Princess Pluto!" A small voice rang through the chamber. It came from Diana, the daughter of Luna and Artemis, protectors of Neo Queen Serenity and Princess Venus respectively.

"My dear Diana, what did you see?"

"That woman! She called herself Kurami, a magician. She came into the hall, uninvited. The Queen sensed her dark power and offered her to leave peacefully or she would have to take a stand against her. But as soon as the Queen finished, Kurami's aura spread to the room and enveloped the Queen. Kurami put the Queen into a dream and she looked through her mind!"

"What was she looking for?"

"She said she found it, the answer to a new world. A new power. The power to travel through Space-Time and conquer all she wanted! Her aura returned into a staff and she took her majesty's memory."

"Did she harm Serenity?"

"No. But I fear this is not something her majesty can fight this time. It has to be Small Lady"

She knew it in her heart too. "You're right Diana. Tell Chibiusa and the Sailors to come. They need to learn about the new threat."

"She called helself Kurami. I fear that she has lead more than just herself into the past." informed Sailor Pluto.

"Where did she go?" asked Midori

"An alternate universe. It is very similar to ours, but there, they live by the will of gods. They do not know of the Silver Crystal or of your court

yet. Nor will they ever. But they need protection. Small Lady, you and the Asteroids must go. You have to face this enemy. You have to help the

21st Century!"

"My Queen, may I accompany Small Lady?" asked Hotaru

Neo Queen Serenity smiled "Of course Hotaru-chan. Do as you must."

They all arrived in Pluto's domain. As the stood before the Doors of Time-Space, they transformed. "Pink Moon Crystal Power!" "Saturn Crystal Power!" "Pallas! Vesta! Juno! Ceres! Crystal Power!" "Make Up!"

There stood the Sailors in front of Time Space as Sailor Pluto approached the girls. "Here" Pluto gave them the time key. "In order to get through the warp hole safely, you need to use the time key as you have before Small Lady. I trust you will show the way. Please, be safe."

Sailor Chibi Moon nodded "Guardian of Time! Guard me on my journey, open the skies, and open the gate of time for me! I invoke you, in the name of the guardian of time's father Cronos! Reveal to me the path of light!" As she finished speaking the words, the doors began to open. "Everyone hang on!" she cried as they were lead to the warp hole and down to the 21st century. But their journey had not gone unnoticed. Kurami saw the sailors traveling and smirked. "Fools." she said and with a whisk of her staff, the storm overpowered them and the Sailor Asteroids were separated from Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon.

"CHIBIUSA! HOTARU!"

"REIKO! NAOKO! MIDORI! AKANE!"

While the Asteroids were forced to return to the palace, Saturn and Chibi Moon traveled further and further into the storm as the time key lead them to the 21st century. As they fell, the darkness was illuminated by the lights of a camp. From above the camp, Saturn and Chibi Moon tumbled through the air and lost conciousness. Just before they would plummet to the ground, the time key enveloped them in a ball of pink energy. Slowly, they de-transformed into their original clothes and were gently laid onto the ground. Little did they know that people were coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Percy Jackson awoke from his dream by the sound of the sky ripping apart. He had seen from Cabin #3 the girls that were falling from the sky. Nothing seemed to surprise him though. After all, eidolons had possessed his fellow demigod Leo Valdez into attacking Camp Jupiter, he had been switched by Hera with Jason Grace and learned to fend for himself, and he couldn't remember anything except for Annabeth Chase as he battled fallen Roman demigod shades in Alaska a while ago. But that was all past. The Prophecy of Seven only gave them so much time until they had to stop Gaea from awakening. But the Earth had not stirred for days now. It was actually troubling. Gaea usually sends some message every few hours, but she hasn't done anything in since they had traveled on the Argo II back to Camp Half-Blood to get more supplies. A day of rest before they set sail for Rome. But even then, this was unusual. From were he was watching, he could see that they were dressed oddly, but that they weren't slowing down either. Just when it seemed they would crash, bright pink light had illuminated the area around Zeus's Fist. _What in the gods name must we deal with now_. He rushed out of the cabin and met up with the other six on the journey: Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite; Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus; Jason Grace, son of Jupiter; Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto; and Frank Zhang, son of Mars. Hazel looked more concerned than everyone though.

"What was that?" asked Leo

"With my luck, probably my mother." answered Piper "I mean, come on, the pink ball of energy, that just screams Aphrodite."

"I'm not sure about that Pipes. There was a rip in the sky and since dear old Dad has given me some power over the sky, it shook me up a bit. Hazel, can you sense anything from here?" Jason said

Hazel gently touched the ground and tried to communicate with the earth, a special power from Pluto. Her golden eyes popped open and seemed to be puzzled. "Well, the thing is that this is a power I've never felt before."

"Bad? Its bad isn't it. I knew it, its a trap." rambled Leo

'Oh hush up Leo. No, I'm not saying this is a bad energy, I'm saying that it is strange. We have never encountered anything like this before. I can't even make out WHAT it is, but it could be dangerous." With that comment, everyone brought out their weapons and were ready for what was next. But before they left, Percy finally asked why Hazel was more sour than usual.

"Hazel, what's wrong?"

She shook his head. "Before they sky ripped open, a dark portal had come from the ground. I learned to sense things that disturbed the Earth since I discovered my powers. It wasn't anything like Gaea's power or my dad's, but it was strong. Very malevolent. A woman came from it along with what seemed like others, but it seemed like she felt my presence and quickly disappeared into shadows."

"Could it be from that burst of light?"

"No. When it shined on the portal, it closed and nothing else has been opened since."

"Well, whatever it is, I think that it's time to check out Zeus's fist"

As they approached the area, they saw two girls laying in the center of the Fist. Both were wearing long white and puffed sleeved uniforms with knee length pleated navy skirts and black shoes over white socks. Both girls had large bows on their shirts, but one had a star brooch and the other did not. The girl without the brooch had short hair, bobbed and as dark as the shadows. The girl with the brooch had her hair in buns on top of her head that looked like rabbit ears. And her hair was light pink too. This is so strange. The brooch began to glow a soft light but all of a sudden the key in her had burst a orb of pink light above them. Just making the girls wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

When the two Sailor Scouts opened their eyes, they noticed that they were surrounded by seven other kids. They looked normal enough, but neither could be sure. They knew that they were in a strange time and a different place, so they had no idea who was working with Kurami and who could be an ally.

"Are you okay?" The boy with the sea green eyes and unruly black hair asked them. Chibiusa was happy that they spoke English and gave Hotaru a relieved look.

"Yes, we're fine." Hotaru answered for them as she was being helped up by a boy with storm blue eyes and gold hair. Chibiusa was helped up by the black haired boy. These two boys were obviously looked up to in the group of seven. They also radiated strong powers, as did the girl with the golden eyes. This made Chibiusa clutch harder onto the time key.

"Um, excuse me. But, where are we?" Chibiusa asked

"You are at Camp HalfBlood. It's a safe place for demigods like us. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." The girl with blond hair and grey eyes extended her hand and was warmly greeted by both girls. Each of the other kids greeted them and explained who their godly parent was. It finally made sense to the girls by what Pluto had said about living by the rule of gods. They were literally the gods children.

Leo finally spoke up "So, who are your godly parents?"

Both girls had no idea what to say. Their parents were not gods. They were human in 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. But they just shook their heads.

"We don't know." answered Hotaru

"Well, it's impossible for you to be here if you don't have a godly parent" stated Annabeth

"But, how are they so well cared for?"

"Do you think they were trained like Lupa trained Percy, Piper?"

"No, because it would be obvious if they were Romans, Leo. They would at least have a probatio plate, but neither do."

"They how could they have reached this age without being seriously hurt Jason?"

"I'm not sure Frank." All of the discussion was in front of both girls. Confused on what they should say, they simply stood there. But they could feel Hazel inspecting both of them. She knew they were different, but she wasn't going to say anything until she talked to them.

"Well, let's get you some food. Chiron will want to talk to you guys, but the rest of the camp will notice you coming here too. We should all meet him in the Big House, and then we can go to the dining pavilion."

The girls nodded and followed behind the group as they talked about the possibilities of the two of them not hurt at such an old age. Hazel fell back, and talked to them.

"You two aren't from this dimension are you?" Chibiusa and Hotaru gave each other uneasy looks, which only strengthen Hazel's idea.

"No. We're not, but we aren't going to hurt you guys. We're looking for someone, someone who could harm both of our worlds" said Hotaru

Hazel nodded her head "I know. I don't think you guys could really hurt us, you seem too nice. I won't tell anyone else unless you say it's okay. Just know I'm here for you guys to talk to me." She gave them a warm smile and everyone felt easy, if only for a few moments. All three girls felt someone was watching them from the shadows. The scouts knew it was Kurami and Hazel knew it was the person from the dark portal. But they would later find out that Kurami and her minions would attack. Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The Big House was huge to both Hotaru and Chibiusa. It was as big as the dining hall in the Crystal Palace. Around it, there were cabins of different gods and their children abuzz with energy. They heard shouts at them "Hey look, new demigods!" "Pink hair?" "The other girl looks so mysterious!" "How old are they?" "Are they Roman or Greek?" Neither girl really knew what to do, so they just put their heads down and stayed quiet.

"Oh don't mind them. They just handle themselves around two new girls in camp. No one's as smooth as Leo." Leo gave a crooked smile to them that made Chibiusa giggle and Hotaru roll her eyes. She nudged Chibiusa's shoulder.

"Can we trust them Chibiusa?" whispered Hotaru

"Oh, lighten up Hotaru-chan. I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

"Oh, but he does." commented Annabeth. "Leo thinks he's a ladies man, but it's just funny most of the time."

They arrived in the front doors of the Big House and pushed the oak doors open. Inside, Chiron was in his centaur form, thoroughly astounding the girls. As Chiron approached, his ace was brightened. "Ah, two new demigods. Welcome to Camp Halfblood. This is a haven for the children of the gods, mainly Greek, but we will never turn away anyone who needs help. My name is Chiron and I am the head counselor and as you can see, a centaur. Now, what are your names girls?"

"Usagi Lady Tsukino, but everyone calls me Chibiusa."

"And I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

"Where are you girls from?"

"Crys...I mean, Tokyo."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter any further. "You're a long way from home aren't you? What brings you to America?"

"Well, we were visiting New York, but the plane was attacked mid air. I don't really remember much else, but we woke up in the forest, found by these seven." Chibiusa began fiddling with her brooch because she remembered exactly what happened. But who could she tell?

Chiron looked suspicious, but didn't ask anything else. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you are safe now. You may follow the others to the dining pavilion and get some food. Hazel, could you stay for a moment?"

The rest of the group cleared out and Chiron finally address what was bothering him. "These girls aren't normal. They radiate a different power, even from the gods. It's similar to the one you sensed earlier, but their power isn't evil. They may prove helpful in protecting the camp from the new evil you found. Hazel, tell me about them.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Chiron, but I promised them that I would only talk if they said it was okay."

Chiron smiled at the young girl. "I understand. We have to let them know that we are their friends. Help them feel welcome and defend them. Soon, I sense that something will be revealed."

…...

As soon as the girls felt settled at the table with the seven, they were quickly bombarded with boatloads of questions.

"Chibiusa, is your hair naturally pink?" "Yes, it has always been this way"

"Where are you from?" "Japan"

"You guys are so pretty!" "Why thank you!"

"Do you guys know who are your godly parents?" "Uh..no"  
"Do you have boyfriends?" Both girls blushed. "Yes, his name is Hikaru." Hotaru never answered.

"How old are you?" "We're both 17."

Everyone quieted down as Chiron took center stage. "Percy, Jason, Chibiusa, and Hotaru. Please come up here."

"Percy and Jason, please introduce your new friends."

"Everyone! This is Chibiusa Tsukino and Hotaru Tomoe. They are from Tokyo and are excited to be here. And no one get ideas, they're already taken!" He winked at Hotaru who was grateful that Percy was protecting her.

"Any questions?" Jason asked

"Yeah, who are their parents?" Clarisse La Rue shouted from Ares's cabin. Soon, the din of the same question filled the air.

"Because I know these girls aren't normal. They have more power than most of us. And she has pink hair! How can we trust them?"

"Because we aren't brutes like you." answered Hotaru. I was hard to embarrass Clarisse, but she accomplished that easily and was accompanied by much laughter.

"But no really, who are your parents?" called someone from the Apollo cabin.

"Well, we don't know."

"Then, how can we trust you? You should have been claimed by now. For all we know, you could be a spy for Gaea!" shouted Clarisse

They didn't know what to say, but the shouts at them were starting to get to Chibiusa. It reminded her of when the other children in Crystal Tokyo would accuse her of not being the crown princess. The shouts grew louder from the crowd as Hotaru tried to defend them both. But it just kept reminding her of the hurt and pain.

"Enough!" Chibiusa cried and with that, both girls were in their princess gowns. Everyone was deadly silent as they stood on the stage. Chibiusa looked down to inspect her attire. The light pink dress was gently blowing with the camp air. The white pearls were lined in a row right below her chest and the top of her dress hugged her comfortably. Her sleeves came from the top of her shoulders to a little way down in delicate ruffles. She felt the bow of pink fabric on her back, reminding her of both wings and of her mother's dress. She touched the gold spiral earrings and the two lines of pearls a top of her head. The mark of the Silver Millenium was glowing warmly on her forehead. She saw Hotaru was just as surprised as she was.

Hotaru's dress was a dark blue violet color. The top fabric was like a single wave, covering her chest and flowing freely down to the floor. The was a light purple fabric coming from the back of her dress, like Chibiusa's, but was almost transparent and felt delicate to the touch. The straps of the dress each had a single diamond shaped gem the color of the dress. The ribbon choker was snug on her neck and the ribbon ends blew every which was. A violet pendant hung from the delicate gold chain. The planetary mark of Saturn glowed gently on her forehead as well.

Chibiusa and Hotaru held roses in their hand, pink and violet respectively. But they glowed gently and transformed as they had done. The Eternal Tiare grew in the crown princess's hand. The top was a faint pink sphere that had gold pieces resembling a heart around it. On the very top sat the Pink Moon Crystal Chibiusa used to transform into her sailor senshi form. Below the sphere was what resembled Eternal Sailor Moon's brooch with the pink heart and gold crescent and white angel wings. The white staff had a pink heart design where Chibiusa held it and then extended till the bottom pink crystal touched the stage. Hotaru's Silence Glaive was shining in the moonlight. The blade was rose up in two sections: one came in a rounded curve while the other came to the curve halfway, flattened but equally as dangerous. It sat atop a silver base that resembled a fountain and came as a rounded pillar to the violet staff. It went down til is spread out like a series of pleats until a silver pillar came from the middle and hit the stage.

The girls had no idea what to think anymore. They felt regal, like they were back in Neo Queen Serenity's Court, but they also felt their power flowing through them. No one dared to speak, not even the Princesses themselves.

"Who are you two?" asked Piper. She didn't mean for it, but the charmspeak made the girls want to explain. But before they could, the sounds of screeching came from Zeus's Fist.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The seven demigods along with Chibiusa and Hotaru ran to Zeus's Fist where other cabin leaders soon followed. The screeching stopped, but they could not see anything. It was too dark. Chibiusa used the Eternal Tiare to shine some light in the area and finally, they saw the gaping black portal in front of them. A quick blast of green light came from the portal and soon, ink black creature started to escape to the real world. They attacked the demigods, leaving the princesses alone. With a quick nod of acknowledgment, they transformed.

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

Ribbons of pink energy came from the hidden star brooch and wrapped Chibiusa gently. She could feel the power surging into her and hovered just above the grass. In a moment, her white boots touched the damp grass. The boots had a pink stripe and gold star in front which reached her knees. The skirts from two shades of pink, one on top of the other with a pink band and gold star in the middle. A white leotard ran up her body and a pink sailor collar touched her collarbone. Light pink, bubble like sleeves and white gloves with pink piping were on her arms. A pink choker with an upturned crescent moon rested on her neck. She wore gold star earrings and a gold tiara on her forehead with a pink star gem in the middle. The white feather clips on her head were glowingly gently, as where the white and red odango decorations. The Eternal Tiare was gone for now, but she could call upon it whenever she needed. The red bow had the star brooch attached and shone brightly for a few moments.

Likewise, Hotaru made her transformation stick manifest and swung it around her, creating a circle of energy around her. She stopped behind her back and held the stick at an angle where it morphed into the Silence Glaive. Bursts of violet energy sprang up from the circle, moving in every way. The energy came up into a cone of power. When it disappeared, there stood Eternal Sailor Saturn. Like Chibimoon, she had white boots with a single purple band on top with a gold star in the middle which reached her knees. Two shades of purple skirts meet a white leotard and violet sailor collar touched her collarbone. Sheer, purple, bubble sleeves and white gloves with purple piping rested on her arms. A purple choker with a gold star wrapped her neck and the gold tiara on her forehead had a purple star gem in the middle. Almost white saturn planet earrings and long diamond hung gently from her ears. A dark red bow had a violet star in the middle like Chibimoon, but she could feel almost all her power in the Silence Glaive.

As they started to battle the shadow creatures, they noticed two people coming from the portal. Both girls froze and turned white. The man was Prince Diamond from the Black Moon Clan. _This is impossible. Sailor Moon defeated him in the 30th Century when I was a brainwashed into being Black Lady._ The woman looked vaguely familiar to Sailor Chibimoon, as she had seen a woman like her in a photo.

"She looks like my mother." Saturn said in a deadly quiet whisper. But Saturn knew she wasn't because this woman had blood red eyes and skin darker than her mother's.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" demanded Chibimoon. But before the women could answer, she transported to the other side of the battle. The shadows monsters surrounded her as she called out to the campers.

"Why are you fighting? It's pointless to. Come with me. I'll protect you." She said. It was so convincing, like the way Neo Queen Serenity would comfort her. But she resisted the call. Saturn, on the other hand, was having much more trouble. Percy, Piper, and Jason were also like her. The others dropped their weapons and walked to her in a daze. The shadows were teaming against the women until they got close enough. They enveloped the campers until Percy, Piper, and Jason snapped out of it and started to fight again. However, a ray of dark power shot out from the woman's fingers and came straight to Saturn. It was like a burst of black electricity hit the sailor. Saturn screamed in agony as pain raked her body.

"Saturn!" Chibimoon started to run to her fellow senshi before Diamond grabbed her wrist.

"Since I couldn't have the Future Neo Queen Serenity, I'll have you, the heir to the throne, her precious daughter." Diamond smiled wickedly at her and seized her. He took her in the air and dangled her by her hand. Like Saturn, hit her with a black electricity and pain coursed through her. But this was more intense than anything she ever felt. She felt weak and her eyes fluttered close even though she was awake and couldn't stop Diamond as he raised her to his face.

"You are just a beautiful as your mother." He looked at her with as much longing and obsession as he did with Neo Queen Serenity. He pressed his lips forcefully onto hers. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Prince Diamond in front of her, not Hikaru. Her love, once Helios and now in her life. Real. But Diamond wasn't him. And she hated Diamond. She hated how he and Wiseman tricked her. He almost killed everyone. He once killed Pluto, her best friend. But he wasn't going to have her. He wasn't going to hurt anyone else. With that thought, the Pink Moon Crystal shot a burst of light at Diamond. He recoiled in pain and dropped her to the ground. She summoned the Eternal Tiare and stood defiantly on the ground as Diamond hovered above her.

"If I can't have you, you will die!" Diamond rushed at her, a dark aura surrounding him and Chibimoon jumped into the air with the Eternal Tiare in front of her. Their powers surging around them as they both collided multiple times.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Chibimoon used the tiara as it shifted into a gold discus. It wasn't meant to trap Prince Diamond, only distract him for a moment. He swatted the discus away and it fell to the ground, but he opened his eyes wide in shock.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" A beam of silver white energy shot at Diamond and went straight through him. White energy circled him and soon, he disappeared.

During her battle with Diamond, Saturn fought with what looked like her mother's doppleganger. After the electricity stopped her, she fought with a renewed spirit. As she stared down the monster, it spoke to her once again.

"Come here sweetie. Mommy loves you." said the creature with her arms open, waiting for an embrace.

"You aren't my mother." With that, Saturn raised her weapon and shouted: "Silence Glaive Surprise!" With the swing of the sickle, the creature and shadow monsters dissolved into the ground. Percy, Piper and Jason were helping the campers hurt by the monsters, injuried, but all still living.

The girls faced the portal as they saw Kurami in the portal. She had a satisfied grin as she spoke to the children.

"Impressive. I must say that those first should have stopped you. But you have shown me what you can do. But no matter. Demigods, your powers cannot stop me. Your gods are no help. And dear Princess Hotaru and Princess Serenity, once I conquer this world, you and the 30th century will be no match for me."

Just before Kurami could send another wave of shadows with her staff, Chibimoon closed the portal when the Eternal Tiare sent a beam of light in the center.

The girls de-transformed and collapsed onto the grass. In and out of consciousness, Chibiusa and Hotaru saw Percy and Jason come and pick them up as they journeyed to the Big House, knowing they would have to explain everything when they woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

It had been 2 full days since the battle. It was around noon when Chibiusa and Hotaru woke up. Feeling still battered and bruised, they inspected their bodies to see any damage. To their surprise, nothing was visibly wrong with them. _It must have been my crystal, healing us like Mama's. _They found that they were in an infirmary room, equipped with cots, blankets, and strange jars of golden liquid and yellow bars.

There was a knock at the door and saw Leo, Hazel, and Frank standing in the doorway. Hazel stood before the boys, carrying a basket. They entered the room and she handed it to Hotaru. Inside, they found chocolate muffins inside, still warm and moist.

"We wanted to say thank you for saving our lives." said Frank

"If not for you, we would have been toast! Of course, if I was in control, I would have actually burnt them to a crisp" chimed in Leo. He received a sharp elbow to the ribs from Hazel, warning him to shut up with the stern look in her eyes.

"We wanted to help, truly we did. But the woman's voice reminded us of people we have lost in our lives. We have all lost our mothers and we couldn't stop ourselves. It was…too hard." Hazel had a distant look in her eyes, betraying some hidden pain and sorrow, but she turned back to them with those feelings gone. "I hope you like my muffins! They always reminded me of home, I hope they do the same for you." She gave them a beaming smile, with Frank smiling in the background and Leo with an arm behind his head, cocking a grin and blushing.

The girls ate one each, reminiscing of the Crystal Palace days before this event. The muffins reminded them of how Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, would bake goods for them every Monday for them to get through the week. The concern of the three reminded them of Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto respectively. They soon began feeling homesick, wishing that they were home with the Sailor Quartet. Before they could answer them, Chiron came to the room.

"Ah, you're awake. I need to see the two of you in the Great Room. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper are there now, waiting for you." He addressed the other three "I need you to start collecting the supplies for your journey. We don't know when the threat will be over, but you need to prepare to leave as soon as our new attacker is defeat."

…

The four demigods were sitting at a long table and hushed their mindless chatter when the girls arrived in the door. They all stood up and Annabeth and Piper gave them each a hug. They didn't really know what to do, so they gave them a hug back because they reminded them of the other sailor senshi back home. Percy giving them a thumbs up and Jason sat back, smiling at them. To them, it was like they embodied the sailor senshi themselves, just as the other three reminded them of the outer senshi. The way Jason stood back reminded them of how Rei, Sailor Mars, would be proud of them even if she didn't always show it. Percy was like Makoto, giving them support whenever needed. The way Annabeth had fought was like the calculating style of Ami, Sailor Mercury. Piper's passion and trust was like Minako, Sailor Venus.

Hotaru was always reserved but she knew she had to thank them. "Thank you. Everyone. I know we aren't supposed to be here, but please know we are grateful for taking us in."

Chibiusa hadn't cried in a long time, but because of the way everyone reminded her of her mother's court, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. As they fell down her cheeks, Hotaru rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better. _I miss you all, especially you Mama._

Her compact started to glow and floated from her ribbon to her open palm, hovering just above it. A small orb of light pink light rose from the star and soon, she was seeing her mother, Neo Queen Serenity.

"Mama!" The five others stood in awe, watching the projection silently along with Chibiusa.

She gave her daughter the comforting smile Chibiusa was so used to. "Small Lady, please do not cry. I know that these are hard times, but remember you are not alone. I am unable to send help from myself or the quartet, but please know that if you should need my advice, think about your home and everyone here. I will answer you when it is needed. We all love you and know that you and Hotaru can do this. Your new friends will be able to help. Trust them." She started to fade away before Chibiusa could ask any of the questions rushing through her mind.

With a moment of silence, she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Chiron came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. They gathered around the rectangular table once again. Finally, Percy broke the silence.

"Who was that?"

"That was my mother. Her real name is Usagi Tsukino, but she is known to everyone as Neo Queen Serenity. She and my father, King Endymion, rule the Earth of the 30th Century in Crystal Tokyo."

"If that's your mother, then you are the crown princess aren't you?" asked Annabeth.

Chibiusa nodded. "I am. Everyone really does call me Chibiusa, but in court I am know as Princess Lady Serenity. My closest friend is Hotaru."

"Then who were you last night during battle?"

"Sailor Chibi Moon. It's because my mother was the original Sailor Moon."

As Annabeth pondered this, Jason asked "Then who are you Hotaru?"

"I am Sailor Saturn." Jason felt immediately on edge, as Saturn was the Roman name of Chronos. "Please, don't think of me as the enemy you fought in the past. My planetary guardian is Saturn and I too am a princess, the princess of Titan castle. I promise, we have no affiliation of your gods."

"How did you get here? And what did she mean by the quartet?" asked Piper.

"Our friend, Sailor Pluto, sent us here with her powers over Time-Space. She isn't related to Hades, if that is what you were thinking of. She just had a planetary guardian like all of us." said Hotaru.

"The quartet is the group of four girls that protect me: Sailor Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta. They are my friends."

Chiron stroked his beard, pondering about the information he now had. "Well, you girls are no threat to us, but that woman in the portal is. You seemed to know of the enemies yesterday. Can you explain to us who they were?"

Chibiusa and Hotaru shuddered at the thought. "The man was Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Clan. He and a group of followers attacked my home as a child and was not defeated until Sailor Moon from the 20th Century arrived from the past to help. He was only killed when he tried to destroy the flow of space time. I…I was shocked because he should be dead."

"As was I." nodded Hotaru. "The woman who hurt the majority of the campers looked almost exactly like my mother. It was hard to resist her, but I was able to because of the mere fact that both my mother and father have passed away."

"I think that the creature was a siren, one that could travel on land. Sirens have the power to mimic the voice of the ones you have lost, which would explain why Percy, Piper, Jason, and I could also resist the call. What I do not understand is why they are in the image of people from your history, Chibiusa and Hotaru." said Annabeth

"I think that it is because Kurami has plans to take over our future once she tries to control your time as well. She seems to use monsters from both of our universes, but she wants us to feel the most conflicted so that we can't help you." Hotaru thought that this is the most reasonable explanation for now.

"Well, what can we do?" asked Jason

The answer was a chorus of screams coming from the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The demigods and the senshi ran out of the Big House to see two enormous battles coming from the lake. One side was a humanoid man with green and blue skin, commanding the water and using huge crabs to do his bidding. He sent waves of the creatures to the shore to attack the demigods on the beach. On the other side was a woman who looked like a mermaid, capturing children in her wake, but she was hissing like a serpent. In the middle of them both…

"Hikaru!" Chibiusa' eyes filled with fear as she saw Hikaru in his priest form. He looked like Helios, the one she had met in the 20th century while fighting alongside Sailor Moon. His golden horn shining brightly in the sun, the white hair gleaming with its reflection, almost like a transparent cloud. His height, his build, his clothes. Everything meant it was Hikaru.

Chibiusa ran to him, still in her civilian form, screaming his name. She didn't notice that his eyes were the tell-tale sign: his normal golden eyes were ringed in blood red. It wasn't him, it was a monster.

"Hikaru" walked to Chibiusa as she sprinted to him, meeting at the shore. He picked her up, spinning her, skirt twirling in the air. "I can't believe. It's you, it's really you." Chibiusa kept saying over and over. It wasn't possible to her, her mother had just told her that even Neo Queen Serenity can help her. That's when she started to not believe whose arms she was in. Hikaru put her down and she saw him. But it was too late, because Chibiusa was wrapped in a dark sphere, releasing a blood curdling scream that didn't stop ringing in her ears.

"CHIBIUSA!" Hotaru transformed in Sailor Saturn in a brief burst of light. "Percy, Jason attack the man. Piper, Hazel, get the woman. Frank, Leo, Annabeth, get the others." The groups split and observed their targets.

Jason and Percy had seen the man before in the books of lore. The man was the incarnation of the constellation Cancer that came from a humanoid monster in front of them. Karakinos was defeated millennia ago, but had somehow been resurrected. They needed a plan of attack, but what?

Karakinos saw them and sent a massive wave to them. Percy protected the demigods and his friend moments before the wave hit, parting them but not before staggering against the sheer power. "Jason, you need to use your spear. Electrically charge it, and hit him in the chest, it's the only way. I'll try to control the crabs, you have to kill it!"

Jason nodded as the waves receded. Percy pulled out Riptide and began to hack at the crabs while Jason flipped his coin in his sword first so he could duel Karakinos. The humanoid was still busy with the enormous crabs, but noticed Jason coming to him. "Son of Jupiter, you are no match for me. Kurami will conquer you. Baron Samedi has gifted me with power. And you and your precious friends will die."

The threat was what propelled Jason into battle with Karakinos. The humanoid summoned a sword that was green with a blue hilt, but black aura radiated from it and Jason found himself struggling as they were evenly matched.

Piper and Hazel were thinking about how to attack the woman. She was half human, half snake as she savagely attacked the campers, knocking them out easily and piling them up behind her. Hazel finally remembered who she was. She was Lamia, a mortal queen cursed by Hera and driven insane to find children to replace her own taken by the goddess. "Piper, she was like the siren from last night. She wants children and will do anything to replace them. We need to get close and pretend to be her kids. She'll fall for the trick easily because it's Lamia."

Piper's eyes went wide. "Lamia? Hazel that could be a close call. You know that she could take us away. For real."

"I know. But how else can we kill her?"

Piper was silent for a moment. But she knew Hazel was right. "Okay. Let's do it." Piper hid her dagger Katoptris in the leather sheath and Hazel put a simple Celestial Bronze dagger in her back pocket. They ran to Lamia and met her blue gaze. She hissed at them until Hazel spoke.

"Mother please! Leave them. We can leave and be happy." Piper nodded as they started to walk to her

Lamia hesitated for a moment, but her gaze calmed and her arms opened to the girls. They were inches away from Lamia until they were lifted into the air. Lamia's hair had extended and was choking the girls. "Clever girls, but not clever enough. Kurami will kill you and everyone you love. And Baron Samedi helped me achieve this power. You will be my children for real." Soon after, Hazel and Piper started to lose consciousness and black out.

Saturn ran towards "Helios" as Chibiusa's screams still rang in her ears. She was floating unconscious in the sphere. She had a furious glint in her eyes as "Helios" laughed manically. Soon, he morphed into a man. He had dark brown skin and wore an impeccable black suit and purple undershirt. He wore makeup that made his face look like a skeleton and held a staff with a skeleton top.

He tipped his top hat to her. "Hello dear Princess. If you haven't guessed already, my name is Baron Samedi, general under my mistress Kurami. You aren't a match for me. But, would you like to try?" Saturn obliged and lunged with the Silence Glaive in her hand. The battle raged and she understood that he would not be defeated in this match, but he could be weakened. "You can do nothing to save the royal heir. Nothing. You couldn't protect your parents and couldn't protect your fellow senshi. You couldn't protect her now! And you are her guardian! You are completely useless. An utter failure, Hotaru!"

Saturn's fears and doubts were pushed aside but the Baron saying her name. It pushed her over the edge. "Death Buster!" Rings of energy expanded from the tip of the Silence Glaive and battered the Baron. He blocked them, distracted and then saw with shock red ribbons coming from Saturn's fuku. "Death Ribbon Revolution!" The ribbons snatched the staff away from him and he held his hands up in defeat.

"You win this round princess, but it won't be so easy next time." A black portal emerged from the shore and the Baron disappeared in it. The staff vanished with him and the black sphere released Chibiusa. Saturn ran to her and picked her up as Chibiusa started to come to.

Karakinos was repeatedly commenting on the battle. "You will lose son of Jupiter. And no one can save your friends. And Piper, she seems like a nice toy for me to use after this." Jason muscled on, but he started to feel the battle weakening his strength, until Karakinos's sword lost his aura and his power seemed to disappear. With a look of fear in his eyes, Karakinos saw Jason throw his sword to change into a spear. Lightening came down from the heavens as Jason called his father's power to him. "You will never touch Piper." With that, he thrust the spear into his chest, crackling with power that enveloped Karakinos and he vanished. The waves and crabs receded and Percy gave him a thankful head nod.

Hazel and Piper were about to lose it when they were released. Lamia saw them charge at her with the Celestial bronze daggers that plunged into her chest. She disintegrated into dust and the other campers came into consciousness.

"Help! Help! I need help!" The seven demigods rushed to the edge of the sand where Chibiusa and Hotaru were. Chibiusa was not fully awake, but she was badly burned. Leo knew these were 3rd degree burns from experience.

"Follow me." Saturn carried her to the Big House as Leo took a jar from a special compartment in the infirmary. It was a special burn cream he made with a friend from the Apollo cabin. He began to spread it on the visible wounds and Chibiusa started to awaken. Leo sighed, happy that this would help his friends. As he stood up, Hotaru gave him a hug as she started to cry.

"Thank you Leo. She's my best friend. You really helped us. Thank you." Leo gave her a hug back, and he was happy that he could help. Though he thought Hotaru was cute, he knew it he couldn't make a move. She had a mission, and that was her priority. But she couldn't do it herself, so he would have to be a friend for her.

The others came in, happy to see Chibiusa alive and awake. There were a few burns still on her, but she seemed better. The crystal began to glow from her compact and it floated above her palm again. This time, it was Pluto from the hologram.

"Small Lady and Hotaru. There have been omens all around Crystal Tokyo. There are 3 days for you to complete the mission. We don't have much time. I'm sorry, but you have to hurry!" Pluto disappeared and the girls and demigods began to worry for what was in store.


End file.
